1. Field
The following description relates to a call forwarding system and method for forwarding a call to a terminal through near-field wireless communication.
2. Discussion of the Background
A call transfer service enables a subscriber to forward an incoming call received by a home telephone to a mobile terminal or another telephone if the subscriber is unavailable at a particular location.
Conventionally, call transfer services transfer all incoming calls to a predetermined registered phone number, and do not provide various service functions such as selective call transfer. Moreover, the conventional call transfer services cause inconveniences for users and have limitations in transferring an existing call to another terminal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more convenient call transfer service.